darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cordelia Moriarty
Attributes *I don't /really/ have any problems with Cha/Manip 3, but I don't really see how she applies them in the app history. Especially with Manipulation, but I think I get where you're going with that (business deals, etc.) I'd suggest considering if it's more that she's got a talent for subterfuge/persuasion and the other talky talents/skills, or if she's just naturally that forceful of a personality. *App 4 really? <.< >.> *Steals and runs off.* *I'm going to keep an eye on the Int 4. I think it'll work fine, but just keep in mind that Int 4 is one step away from Einstein-level intelligence. Abilities: Alright, I'm seeing a lot of abilities here that I don't think necessarily fit, or aren't explained in the app very well. You're free to edit the app further, or just take my suggestions. *The high Alertness is acceptable insomuch that I imagine being a paralegal and getting Garou training can boost it. But 3 /is/ a little high for someone that's not constantly on the watch or paranoid. If you're certain, I'll allow it. *Brawl 2, Melee 1, and Firearms 3 announce a /considerable/ amount of combat training. If Cordelia's just had the basics, I can understand Brawl 1 or Melee 1 (both if the training was intense), and Firearms 2. With Firearms 3 I'm going to need a little more justification. Thing is, most of her time seems pressed towards gaining knowledge, not these combat skills. *Empathy is fine. Expression and Intimidation aren't really pushed in the app. Expression I can understand a bit more (as it's about style, writing, which she seems to be inclined towards), but Intimidation? Exactly how is she coercing people to do what she wants? What kind of pluck or leverage does she usually use? How has she used it? Why not Persuasion instead? *Drive 3 = Stickshifts and motorcycles. Is she really almost to the point stunt driver (drive 4)? *She doesn't have any Etiquette? Really? For being so in the high class world? *With performance 4, I'd expect some sort of job or hobby centered around that skill. She's a jazz musician? That works, but give me a little more. What circles is she known in? Does she have any fame? *Survival I can see through basic training, but for a Walker? Streetwise makes more sense. Or maybe stealth. *Why doesn't she have anything in Academics (the Humanities)? What with all the reading and such she's done? *Computers 4 is a little high. 3 I can see easily. 4 insinuates she spends a good portion of her free time tinkering with viral programs, network wuju, and other software construction. If that's the case, great. I just don't see a lot of that in the app. *Law/Politics make sense. Finance is pushing on the high end. Keep in mind that 3 in a knowledge = Master's Degree worth of training and experience. If that's the case, I think Cordelia would be more than just a secretary. Give it some thought. *You need rituals 2 to work a level 2 ritual. So either up your rituals score, or drop the level 2 ritual. *Backgrounds, etc. Are fine, unless you want to add a bit of fame or something. I'll be calculating numbers after you see to the above. Thoughts *Imagining dealing with hair down to one's ankles makes my brain hurt. Especially in combat. x.o (But yes, Cordy is not a combat monkey). Background Details *What did her father /do/ that got the family all this money? *Keep in mind that Baptism has to be done within one month after birth. That may be what you intended, but the history reads as if she was a little older when this occurred. *I'm a little wary of a trusted maid teaching a young woman how to make mini-virii. The rest I can see as harmless fun, but that maid would have to have some kind of story for knowing these sorts of criminal things. While this isn't an app-breaker, I'd like you to expand upon this a little, particularly if it might come back to bite her later.